


siblings meetings

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Big Sisters, Family, Fluff, Gay, Happy Birthday, Ice Cream, Little Brothers, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervousness, Overprotective, Overthinking, Photographs, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings, baby photos, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When Yuuma introduced Yohio to his older sister Mizki, Yohio never felt more terrified in his life.
Relationships: VY1 Mizki & VY2 Yuuma, VY2 Yuuma/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	siblings meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveylovesyohioloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveylovesyohioloid/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Wavey~

“Hio, I’ve been thinking.” Yuuma said randomly one Sunday afternoon. 

The couple was lazing around in Yohio’s living room while the rest of his family were gone. Feeling quite lazy today, the teenagers opted to just lie on the couch. Yuuma’s head rested on Yohio’s lap as the blond read a book. Every now and then, Yohio would comb his fingers through the taller boy’s pink hair.

Yohio looked up from his book. “What is it?”

“I meet your family. But You haven’t met my sister yet.” He frowned at the thought.

The blond thought about it for a moment. “Huh.” He grunted with realization. “How about next Saturday I met her?”

Nodding, the pink-haired teen gave a faint smile. “Yeah, that’ll be nice.” The two were silent once again when Yuuma prompted, “You wanna get ice cream? My treat.”

“Sure,” Yohio grinned, placing his book on the center table. “Get off me.” He laughed, gently pushing Yuuma off, who laughed and sat up.

Making sure he had his wallet, Yuuma said, “Alright, let’s go.”

The door shut, the house became silent.

~~~

Maybe it was just him, but the week had flown by, and before he knew it, Yohio found himself outside his boyfriend’s house. He stood there frozen, finger hovering near the doorbell.

He gulped. Why was he so nervous? It was only his boyfriend’s sister, whom Yohio has met multiple times in the past. As a friend. This was completely different. 

His hands felt sweaty and he wiped them on his pants. With a deep breath, Yohio rang the doorbell. At first it was silent before Yohio heard footsteps. The door opened and Yohio stepped inside.

“Hi Hio,” Yuuma greeted him, planting a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, I wanna stay, but I gotta go now. Mizki’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh, okay.” Yohio slowly nodded. He assumed that Yuuma would be there, which would’ve given Yohio more confidence. Oh well.

“Love you.” Yuuma gave another quick peck before waving goodbye, shutting the door behind him.

Slipping out of his jacket and taking off his shoes, Yohio slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He could only see Mizki’s back facing away from him and she appeared to be drinking tea.

Unsure on what to say, Yohio managed to blurt out, “Uh… hi Mizki.”

The girl didn’t turn to face him. Instead, all she said was, “Hello Yohio. Please, come sit down.” 

Without speaking, Yohio quickly made his way to the other side of the square table and sat down in a chair.

Mizki was neither smiling or frowning. “So you’re Yuuma’s boyfriend.” It wasn’t a question.

“Uh… yeah, I am.” Yohio scratched the back of his neck. 

The room was filled with silence. ‘Shoot, what do I say now?!’ The blond thought internally, sweat dripping down his neck. ‘Uh… maybe I should tell her how much I love Yuuma. Maybe she’ll be convinced?’

Just when Yohio opened his mouth, Mizki's eyes softened and she smiled. “Take care of him, please?”

With zero trace of hesitation, Yohio nodded rapidly, a smile splitting across his face. “Of course,” he promised, attempting to look serious. “I love him. I’ll do anything to protect him.”

“That’s all I need to hear.” She looked at the clock. “Yuuma won’t be back in a while from now. Do you wish to look at baby photos of him?”

“Heck yes!” The blond’s eyes shined with glee, eyes widening, and he coughed nervously. “I mean, I would love to.”

“Go sit in the living room. I’ll be right back.” And with that, Mizki glided out of the dining room.

For a moment, Yohio just sat there, slightly shocked. “Yes!” He cheered albeit quietly, pumping a fist into the air.

When Yuuma came back home, let’s just say he wasn’t amused of his boyfriend and sister musing and laughing over him as a baby.


End file.
